


firsts at the end of the world

by smallredboy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Trans Anathema Device, Trans Newton Pulsifer, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: The world is ending, and Newt has never been touched before.





	firsts at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> for gen prompt bingo with the square "we're all gonna die", and 100prompts with the writers choice prompt.
> 
> enjoy!

Newt has never let a girl touch him. 

Newt has never allowed himself to have that, because he's stealth and the mere thought of explaining who he is to someone he wants to sleep with sends him into a frenzy of anxiety. The mere possibility of a girl scrunching up her nose, looking at him like he's a freak of nature, has stopped him from trying anything at all with a girl. Or with anyone, for that matter, not that he thinks he likes men. 

And now it's the end of the world, and there's a tornado outside, and this beautiful girl is telling him they have to shag. And what in the hell is he supposed to do? Push her away, come out nervously while the world is literally crumbling in front of him? 

That's ridiculous, and they have to shag, anyway, and, and—

"I'm trans." It stumbles out of his mouth anyway, crawls right out of his lips. "I still have, y'know, th-those bits. Girl's bits, I guess you would say. I hope that doesn't tamper your, uh, ancestor's... plans...?"

Anathema looks at him, really looks at him, and she smiles. "I'm trans too, Newton," she tells him. "Got it prophesized and all."

The knots in his stomach immediately are unfurled. Well, the ones caused by his fear of how Anathema would react to him being trans. The ones caused by the fact he's never even kissed a girl are still persistent and not being undone any time soon. 

"Oh," he says quietly. 

And Anathema kisses him. 

He gasps into her lips and he kisses back, eagerly, awkwardly, pulling at her clothes as they make out. The wind outside is furious, destroying everything in its path, and they might die in a few hours— they will probably die in a few hours— but for this moment right here, Newt basks in it. 

Anathema pulls at his clothes too, hungry, groaning into his mouth. Newt's thoughts are a mix of oh god it's happening to me-the world is literally ending and I'm having my first time because a witch knew I would-life is already so goddamn weird, this might as well happen. 

His brain shuts off, though, as Anathema sneaks down his body, kissing down his torso. He whimpers quietly, his fingers carding through her hair, soft breaths leaving his mouth. He can deal with the Apocalypse when he's done with— with all this.


End file.
